Undying Love and Grief
by Intelligent Dark Magician
Summary: Daddy's Girl Sequel


New Fic!

* * *

><p>Mahad was sitting around on his bed doing...whatever really, his hair was wet since Seto 'accidently' pushed him into a pond "Dumb idiot" he grunted. Mahad just started hearing Crying from outside on the balcony he checked to see if Seto were around "<em>good<em>" he thought opening the door, to see Atem; the king of Egypt "Atem?" he questioned. Atem's eyes opened "Mahad!" "Pharaoh what's wrong?" Mahad ran over to him "it's Melishka...ever since she died I can't stop thinking about her, and when I do I drown myself in tears" Atem stopped and started to cry "was I really a bad father?" He asked whimpering "Atem...you weren't a bad father at all" Mahad answered "I adored Melishka as much as you did..." he knew he had to act strong "You did...?" Atem locked eyes with him "Atem, you have to remember that Melishka might not be with us now, but she will always be a part of us" Mahad held a hand at his heart "You're right" Atem looked down at the peaceful land of Egypt; Mahad laid a hand on Atem's shoulder

"...Why would Bakura do such an evil thing, Melishka did nothing to him" Kazumi the Queen of Egypt sighed; looking at the city below it reminded her of when she first came to Egypt

"_Why is it so hot here?"_

_The Young Japanese Girl mumbled as she boarded off the wooden boat thinking no one would hear or understand her "oof!" she cried accidently running into someone, the person said something in a foreign language "Sorry!" Kazumi cried running off though I didn't think the person understood her, Brushing it off Kazumi kept running, she didn't know where she was going but she needed to get somewhere "oh-no not again!" Trying to stop her from crashing into people but failed horribly and crashed into a young man, the man got up off his feet and said something. Kazumi's Soul Monster came out, Kazumi gave the cat a look "Sorry Kazumi, but I don't know what they're planning to do..." Espeon lowered her ears._

_Espeon saw out of the corner of her eye another Young man who looked older than the one who Kazumi crashed into; thankful for Espeon she could understand them "__The Boy said that Kazumi will be judged by these so called 'millennium Items' "__Espeon thought "Seto! Stop this at once!" "Can't you tell she doesn't know what's going on? Honestly, I think she comes from another kingdom!" Seto's eyes sharpened with hate "Mahad. Listen you may be older than me but I am an adult and I can make my own decisions" Mahad buried his face into his hands "I didn't mean it like that you buffoon!" he replied "Seto Stop! Mahad's right!" a bald guy spoke "that's two against one Seto" Mahad smirked "Fine you idiot" Seto laid his hand on his hip and glared at Kazumi "If I see you again be prepared for a Millennium trial" Seto walked off the bald guy following him "He's so mean to others sometimes, It ruins the reputation of the Pharaoh and __us_ _his royal Millennium guardians" Mahad Mumbled; "oh...sorry" He bent over held out a hand to Kazumi and smiled. Kazumi took Mahad's Overing, as he lifted her up "Arigato Kyō (Thank you sir)" Kazumi smiled_

"Mother? What are you doing out here" Kazumi heard her son's voice she turned around smiling "Mezark?" her eyes widened "Have you heard?" Mezark held a chuckle "Seto pushed Mahad into a pond again, I saw! Mahad went toppling over like a ragdoll on a bed" (By Ragdoll he meant the breed of cat) Mezark bursted into laughter thinking about it "you know him, 'that wasn't funny at all you!' " Kazumi smiled trying to impersonate the legendary Spell caster "As a matter of fact it wasn't" Mahad appeared behind the two "yea right!" Mezark stammered "you were like this" he pretended to fall over like a ragdoll, Mahad shoved the prince over to the side "Hey Brownie! I'm the prince" Mezark was ready to stick the finger up at him though he didn't he knew it was awfully rude "for a prince you sure are a annoying child" Mahad sighed "WELL _EXCUSE _ME!" Mezark scoffed "FOR YOUR _IN-FO-MA-TION _**MAHAD **I'M12" he yelled "I wonder how they're friends…" Espeon whispered snuggling around Epseon's shoulders "Well Anyway Sorry your Majesty...it's seem that Melishka's death has taken its toll on Atem...and quite harsly too." Mahad's eyes narrowed at that last sentence "No doubt…" Kazumi replied stroking her Ka (Ka = Spirit Monster) the Goddess purred delightfully "My Husband was the closest to her; Mahad he'd probably be more than shattered" The Night breeze blew through their hair "Of course Kazumi" Mahad noticed Mezark had left "for the next few weeks I want you to keep a close eye on him...thank you" Kazumi ordered "_Me? Keeping an eye on him? wait she's planning something...theres no way she's going after 'kura" _Mahad thought "Mahad, lets go...I'm sure you would like to spend some time with Isis" Kazumi started to walk off the balcony Mahad followed in agreement


End file.
